1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical area of systems for enhancing reading performance, and pertains more particularly to a network enabled system providing unique services for persons accessing the system via network-connected computerized appliances.
2. Description of the State of the Art
Educational systems dedicated to or including material implemented for aiding persons to improve reading performance and retention are well known in the art. It is also well known in the art that reading is a complex process involving all of the human senses and complex mental processes (brain functions). Moreover, the inventor has found in developing reading performance systems that many people lack natural access to many brain functions required during the reading process. As a result, these people struggle to keep up with reading needs and find it quite difficult to improve their reading skills and retention of what is read. Brain functions are localized and hierarchical. Perceptual pathways depend on the accurate processing of preceding information before being passed along to other functional areas of the brain.
Much research in how the human brain functions is recent, has not been incorporated into reading performance systems, and in most cases new knowledge about brain functions would not be intuitive to include in such systems. Consequently what is needed is a reading performance system that takes latest knowledge regarding brain function into account, and provides new and novel ways incorporating such knowledge into user-accessible tasks and processes to enhance reading performance.